


The brother of the guy who knocked up my sister

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Flirty Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Pregnant Mandy Milkovich, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian is a lawyer. Mandy is his legal assistent. When Mandy has to take her maternity leave, she asks Ian, if her brother Mickey could do her job for the few months that she is gone. Of course, Mickey isn't the biggest fan of acting all friendly and polite and especially not to some lawyer asshole.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 191
Collections: Shameless ▶ Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich





	The brother of the guy who knocked up my sister

**Author's Note:**

> I had a 3 month long internship in a lawyers office as legal assistant so I'm aware that Mickey wouldn't have been able to do all of Mandys work on his own but we'll ignore that for the benefit of this story. 
> 
> Also, mind you that in Germany (and most other countries) has other laws and rights when it comes to maternity leave and USA is really weird (stupid) about it. But in Germany Mandy would be a good 1 1/2 years on paid maternity leave

Ian walked into his office.  
"Good Morning, Mr. Gallagher", Mandy greeted him.  
"Morning, Mandy", he answered and walked through the outer office to his actual office, placing his briefcase next to his desk, then went back to his legal assistant, "How are you today?"  
"Much better, tired though. The little bean kicked me all night", she placed her hand on her baby bum.  
"She's gonna be a real Gallagher", he grinned, "How's Lip?"  
"Panicking again, he noticed that we don't have a highchair or a stroller yet."  
"You've still got time"  
"Yeah, tell that your idiot of a brother", she smiled, "He wanted to buy a crib when I was in 3rd month"  
"He's just excited about his new baby girl"  
"I hope, that doesn't change after she was born"  
Ian smiled at her and hugged her shortly before going back to his office behaviour.  
"So, appointments today?"  
"New client around ten, and Mr Highfield comes at twelve"  
Ian nodded and went back to his office.

Ian was a lawyer, it was a long way from the Southside to law school, but he managed.  
Mandy wasn't his secretary, but his 'legal assistant' which meant, she did things a secretary would do plus having knowledge about law and helping Ian with it. Most importantly, she was pregnant by Ian's brother Lip.

At the end of the day, Ian sat in front of her desk.  
"You finished so far?"  
"Not quite, need to put back this file, after I put the new document in it"  
"Good, I'll drive you home"  
"Thanks", she smiled, it was normal that Ian drove her home, he did it everyday for the last two years, but he announced every time though.  
"There was something I wanted to talk about with you."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Your uh, maternity leave."

Mandy looked up at him surprised.  
"How high are the chances that you're gonna pay me during my maternity leave?"  
"Don't be silly, Mandy, you're my friend, and you're having my niece. You'll get paid maternity leave, at least one month before the birth date is due and... I would put a max to six months after her birth, if that's okay. I'm not sure if I can run this thing that long without you."

"God, Ian, I would've never even asked for so long, thank you"  
"You'll see, it's not long at all, and I'm already sorry about that. But, you're gonna have to work someone in, who can replace you for that time. Not as legal assistant, but at least as some kind of... secretary. Someone who keeps my appointments in check and keeps an eye on the phone."  
"You mean a substitute?"  
"Yeah, but not a total substitute, I can't pay you maternity leave and a full substitute, really just someone, who does what is needed and gets a small pay in return."  
"I see, that's gonna be a lot work for me after I came back, huh?"  
Ian shrugged, "I'm sorry, but to be honest, getting knocked up by my brother wasn't the smartest thing you could've done in the first place.", he grinned.  
Mandy giggled and hit him playfully with the file in her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ian, can I talk to you for a second?", Mandy asked, he knew that when they were in the office, and she called him Ian, it was about something personal.  
"What is it?", he asked.  
She sat in front of his desk, looking a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, uhm, it's about that substitute that we talked about. I have an idea there"  
"Go on"  
"How about my... brother", she asked, looking at him shyly.  
"Your brother? Which one?"  
"The youngest, he just got out of prison and needs a job. But that's not so easy, given his criminal record."

Ian sighed, he liked Mandy, and he would love to do that for her, but, "An ex-con working in a law office? I'm not sure..."  
"Please Ian, he's a good guy and he's smart, even though he hides it most of the time. He even can be nice on the phone or to some clients I'm sure... and he was always good with keeping appointments in check?"  
"Oh, yeah?", he asked sceptical.  
"Yeah, he always knew, which kid in school had to pay him when"  
Ian stared at her.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Ian, we're both southside, you know how it is."  
"I never sold drugs, though"  
"Because your family didn't make them, our family isn't Mickeys fault. And... I'm his sister and you like me."  
"You didn't sell drugs."  
"Please, can you just... give him a chance?"

Ian bit his bottom lip, saying no to Mandy alone, was difficult, but pregnant Mandy? Impossible.  
"Come one, your sister was in prison, you know how hard it is for people like them to find a new job. And I really don't see Mickey as a waiter."  
"How come, because he doesn't like being nice and helpful all the time, because he would have to be here. "  
"Because, he hates working under and for other people like a slave."  
"Slaves don't get paid. And he would have to work under me."  
"He can do that, I'm sure. He can pull that off, being nice for eight hours a day."

Ian sighed, "Does he look somehow... not trust worthy? I mean, had he tattoos on his face or something?"  
"He has a tattoo that says fuck u-up."  
"Where?"  
"His knuckles."  
"Great", Ian huffed, "Plain to see."

"Okay, you know what, he's your brother and if you trust him enough to let him do your work, I guess, I have to trust you. But it's your responsibility."  
Mandy grinned and thanked Ian with a warm hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning, Mr. Gallagher", Mandy greeted him the next morning like every morning.  
"Morning Mandy", he said without looking up and put his brief case in his office.  
He heard some bickering and mumbling from the other room and a guy saying "Ow, stop kicking me"  
Ian walked back, there was another person standing in the room.

Black, slicked back hair, pale skin like Mandy and he wore a dark button up shirt and dark Jeans, a crooked tie to that.  
"Will you say it now", Mandy whispered aggressively.  
"Good Morning, Mr Gallagher", the man muttered.  
"Morning...", he answered a bit confused.

"Oh, god, could you at least try a bit more, I'm sorry Ian. That is my brother, Mickey Milkovich."  
Ian walked over to them, Mandy hit her brother against the arm and nodded in his direction.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Ian to shake.  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gallagher", he said in a normal voice.  
"And?", Mandy asked.  
"And thank you for the chance", he didn't look Ian in the eye while saying that part.  
Ian smiled at him.  
"No problem, well Mands, I'll leave you to it.", he said grinning.

Ian walked back into his office.  
"God, do I have to be such a suck-up every day?", Mickey groaned.  
"Yes, and it would be good to look at the people you talk to and, you know, smile friendly. You can smile, right?"

Ian chuckled to himself when he heard the siblings bicker.  
"Why do I have to remind him on his damn meetings? Can't he remember them alone?"  
"He has a lot of stuff to do"  
Ian could almost hear, how Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry, being nice and polite to him isn't hard, he's a nice man. Imagine you'd have to be polite to an ignorant fuckhead. But liking Ian is just easy, you'll see. I mean, you're practically related."

"How the fuck are we related?"  
"No swearing!", she probably hit him again against his arm, "He is the brother of the father of your niece."  
"That doesn't sound like any relation to me. You and that guy aren't even married."  
"He's family. And you are family."  
"So instead of your boss, you fucked your boss's brother and got knocked up. That's not how 'sleeping yourself up to the top' works, sis"  
"Mickey, I'm serious, this is the best job you can get with your criminal record. So, watch your fucking language! And smile."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Mickey learning from Mandy how to handle the job was really amusing for Ian.  
One morning he came into the office and was greeted with the usual  
"Good morning Mr Gallagher", but it came from Mickey not Mandy.  
"Morning Mr Milkovich. First day without your sister, huh? Think you can manage?"  
Mandy was nine months pregnant and pretty much just waited for "That little devil to finally leave me alone"  
"Yeah, of course.", he stated and then forced a smile on his face like a child, it was too cute, "Your first appointment will be here in half an hour, Mr Phillips, I already put his file on your desk... Sir"

Ian grinned at him.  
"You're doing great, so far, thank you", Ian walked into his office and could just imagine Mickey grimacing to get that smile off his face again.

Around noon, someone knocked on his office door.  
"Come in", Ian said.  
Mickey hesitantly opened and Ian noticed, how uncomfortable he looked.  
"Is everything okay, Mr Milkovich?"

"Uhm, yeah, sorry, just... Mandy gave me her planner-book-thing", he held Mandy's calendar in his hands, "And she wrote me down my daily tasks, but she must've forgotten to explain something."  
"What is it?", Ian asked confused.  
Mickey walked into his office and showed him the mote in the calendar that said "check Ian's meds" at noon.  
"Oh, yeah, that must be her own old notes, from when she started. Don't worry about that, no one needs to check that anymore, just forget about it."  
Mickey nodded.  
"Thought she was your assistant not your nurse."  
"She is my assistant and a good friend."  
"Okay, sorry for bothering you... Sir", again the forced smile before Mickey left the office.  
Ian couldn't help but admire him.

It went on like this for a few weeks. Mickey would always force this smile on his face and call him "Sir" after every sentence, what seemed to really hurt his southside-thug ego.  
Ian was surprised, that Mandy actually managed to get her brother to stop the swearing and smile around clients. He even once came into the office with Mandy's make up covering his knuckle-tattoos. But Ian told him, that this wasn't necessary - Mickey seemed very relieved at that.

Mandy was right, when she said, Mickey was good at keeping up with appointments, he was good at keeping up timing and planning in general.  
He had memorised within the first two weeks, when exactly Ian would get his coffee from the little coffee machine in Mickey's little front room, and always make him coffee and bring it into his office at the exact right time instead.  
Ian was more than impressed with him.

"I don't get why you drink decaf coffee, who downs that stuff without the advantage of staying awake.", he grumbled once while bringing him his coffee into his office, "Sir."  
"Caffeine doesn't go with my meds", Ian said nonchalantly.  
"Alright, Mrs Hanson called, she asked for a reschedule, she said something about her kid being sick, I planned her in for tomorrow, at two and put your next meeting one hour up. He'll be here in around thirty minutes."  
Ian smiled at him, "Thank you Mr Milkovich, you really are doing an amazing job"  
"I'm not a damn dog, I don't need a treat and a neck rub every time I do something right", he grumbled, then bit his lip and seemed to mentally slap himself, "Sir", he said and quickly left Ian's office.  
Ian chuckled at him.  
"You're damn adorable", Ian whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Mrs Hanson was late, and unfriendly to Mickey.  
"I'll tell Mr Gallagher that you arrived", he said with his usual extra friendly suck-up voice and forced smile.  
"Stop talking and do it instead", she snapped at him.  
Mickey raised his eyebrows while taking the telephone and calling through to Ian, to tell him that the bitch arrived.  
"You can go in", he said to Mrs Hanson.  
"Well, finally", she said as if she wasn't late.  
"Why are you staring at me like that, thug?"

Mickey starred at the closed office door that bitch was behind.  
He took a deep breath and made plans involving a fucking gun and some cans in his room.  
The telephone rand again. "Not now", he thought, he was really angry right now and he didn't want to be mean to any client, not that he cared about the client, he just didn't want Ian to be pissed at him, or worse, Mandy.

"Law Office Ian Gallagher, this is Mr Milkovich", he muttered into the telephone.  
"Oh hey, uhm... you're Mandy's brother, right?"  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"Lip, uhm, Ian's brother... Mandy's boyfriend?"  
"Ian's in a meeting, is everything okay with Mandy?", he asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, uh, you know we never actually met, did we- ", Lip was interrupted by a loud scream in the background, "Oh, yeah right, the reason I call, Mandy's water broke."  
"The baby's coming finally?", Mandy was two weeks overdue, she was just complaining the last days.  
"Yeah, she told me to call you and Ian to tell you."  
"Okay, I'll tell him. Are we... supposed to come to the hospital or do something? Or did she just want us to be notified?", it was weird for Mickey to refer to him and his boss as "us" but what else was he supposed to say?

"Uh, wait a second, yeah?", Mickey heard, how Lip walked over to Mandy, "Mands, sorry, are Mickey and Ian supposed to come here?"  
"Yeah, you god damn idiot! Tell them to get here asap or I'll fucking bite your head off!", he heard his sister in the background.  
"Okay", Lip went back to talk directly to Mickey, "She would be glad, to see you both here as soon as there's time in your schedules."  
Mickey chuckled at the nice way Lip delivered Mandy's message.  
"We'll be there asap.", Mickey said and finished the call.

Mickey quickly did everything he usually did, when he finished for the day. When he was ready to go, Ian still was in his stupid meeting with this stupid bitch, he wasn't sure if he could just run in there or call into his office to get him out of there. It was just his assistant after all... no it was his niece as well that was born... but Mandy told him to never ever, under any circumstances interrupt a meeting.

Mickey just stood in front of Ian's office door, starring at it impatiently, like a dog waiting for his owner to come home.  
The door finally opened, and Mrs Hanson came out.  
"What are you standing out here? Did you eavesdrop? White trash", she muttered and left the office.  
Mickey already turned to go after her and maybe throw her out of a window, but he felt Ian's hand on his arm suddenly.  
"Don't listen to her, some people are just unpolite. Why are you dressed, are we finished for today?"  
"Uhm what? Yeah, no, Mandy's water broke. She wants both of us at the hospital – I pushed a few meetings around and scattered them over the week, so if you'd hurry, we could finally fucking go!"

"Mandy's having the baby?", Ian asked smiling and got his jacket.  
"That's what I just said, go, go, go!"  
"Should I take you with me in my car? It's faster than if we drive separately."  
"Yeah, whatever, just go."

They sat in Ian's car together.  
"Fucking show-off car", Mickey murmured.  
"Bought it used", Ian answered grinning, "When did Lip call?"  
"I don't know, thirty minutes ago maybe."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Didn't know if I could just interrupt that gold-digger bitch and you planning to make her a more stuck up northside rich bitch, than she already is."  
Ian chuckled, "Was she that mean to you?"  
Mickey shrugged "Just said the truth, but if I have to be so fucking nice to her, why can't she fucking return the favour?"

"I like it way more when you swear, by the way. Sounds more natural."  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Just so you know, if it's something about Mandy or my family you can always just call into my office, no matter if I talk to someone."  
Mickey nodded.  
"Is it okay, if I tell you, that I think, that you're doing a great job? Because you are, I see that you're trying really hard, didn't expect that."  
"Why not?"  
"No Southside thug likes it to work under someone."  
"Maybe you don't give me the feelings of working under someone like a damn slave", he grumbled, Ian smiled at him.

They arrived at the hospital and found Fiona rather quickly.  
"Hey Fi", Ian greeted her with a hug.  
"God, finally, Mandy's having the baby right now, I think she's gonna break Lip's hand. She said, we should wait out here – well, screamed more than said"  
"That's my sister", Mickey grinned.  
Fiona looked at the new face confused.  
"Oh, right, uhm, that's my big sister Fiona, Fi, that's Mickey, Mandy's brother, he's working at my office instead of her."

After a while, Fiona went off to make a phone call or something and Ian and Mickey sat alone in the hall.  
"Why did she rush us here if she needs so fucking long to deliver?"  
Ian chuckled, he had taken off his suit jacket and button up by now, revealing the tight t-shirt and strong arms underneath.  
"God, I want a fucking coffee, fucking caffeine! I didn't had caffeine in like... three years. You know where they sell coffee here?"  
"No coffee on your meds.", Mickey simply stated, "You said so yourself, so I'm not letting you drink it, simple as that."  
"But I'm tired"  
"Drink tea!", Mickey exclaimed annoyed.

Ian chuckled, he liked this real version of Mickey, without the fake smile and the forced "Sir"  
"Can I, uh... ask you something?", Mickey muttered.  
"Sure."  
"How come, that a kid from the southside, that is related to the guy who knocked my sister up, is a lawyer all of a sudden?"  
Ian grinned, "With a family like mine it's always good to have a lawyer at hand, trust me. And... well I wanted to join the military when I grew up, wanted to be an officer."  
"An officer? Don't officers get shot first?"  
"Probably, yeah, but I wanted to be an officer, so I wanted to get into Westpoint. Needed extremely good grades in... well, everywhere so I studied harder than ever in my life and finished school with a hell of a score, getting me scholarships from a lot of good school around the country."  
"Why a lawyer though?", Mickey asked confused, "Not an officer?"  
Ian sighed, "I'm sick", he shrugged, "It's uh, mental, so they won't let me join the military."  
"Sick?"  
"Yeah, I didn't quit alcohol and caffeine because I'm some northside yuppie freak, Mick.", it was the first time that he addressed Mickey with his first name and Mickey tried to hide his smile over that, but Ian saw anyways.

It was genuine smile. And it was beautiful, at least in Ian's eyes.  
"Just to be clear about what 'mental' means, you're not gonna chop me up and eat me one day, will you?"  
"I didn't plan anything for lunch tomorrow yet", Ian shrugged and they both laughed, "But no, I have bipolar, but you don't have to care, I'm properly medicated and not a danger to others. And I can work, so, it's not a problem."  
Mickey nodded.

"You were allowed to ask your questions, now it's my turn", Ian said, Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Don't remember making such a deal, Gallagher", he snorted, "But okay, ask, see if I answer."  
"Why were you in prison?"  
"Had a shitty lawyer", he shot him a glance.  
Ian chuckled, "For what?"  
"You ask that, as if you couldn't just fucking look in my record or some shit or ask Mandy"  
"Will you tell me or not?", Ian grinned.

Mickey sighed when he saw Ian grinning.  
"Almost killed my dad"  
Ian looked at him with wide eyes.  
"In self-defence", Mickey added nonchalantly.  
"Self-defence? And you went to prison though?"  
"Yep, for five years. Lawyers, man", Mickey shrugged and they both chuckled at that comment  
"Well, the next time you almost kill your dad, you can call me"  
"As my lawyer or to help me to finish the job and dump him in lake Michigan?"  
"As your lawyer, for the rest call my brother Carl."  
"The next time I try to kill my dad, it probably won't be out of self-defence. As soon as that homophobic piece of shit comes out jail, I'm gonna shoot him in his sleep.", Mickey whispered to himself. It was a promise that he made to himself every night in his cell for the past five years.  
Ian eyed Mickey, he had an undefinable look on his face, he looked at the ground, teeth clenched, eyes empty and dead.

Ian wanted to say something, but in that moment Lip came back.  
"Hey"  
"Lip, finally, is the Baby there?", Ian asked excited.  
"Yeah, yeah, she's gorgeous, really, you have to... come with me she's so beautiful!"  
"What happened to your hand?", Mickey asked, pointing at the cast around his hand.  
"Uhm, Mandy broke it, apparently"  
Ian smiled at Mickey, who grinned cheekily, obviously very proud of his sister.

Mandy sat in her hospital bed, a little baby in her arms.  
"Hey Babe, hey Baby", Lip greeted his two girls and kissed Mandy on her cheek.  
Mandy smiled at him and then at Ian and Mickey.  
"Hey, I'm so happy that you're here. So, this is Kateryna Mykhaila Gallagher", she said proudly.  
Mickey stood next to his sister on the hospital bed, Ian was on Lip's side.  
"You are so stupid", he chuckled at her.  
"I can call my goddamn baby however the fuck I want, can I?", she giggled, "You wanna hold her?"

Ian watched how Mickey carefully took the little baby into his arms and rocked it gently in his arms.  
"You didn't have any say in that name, did you?", Ian whispered to Lip.  
"She just broke my hand, do you really think I'm gonna argue with her about a name now?", he whispered back.  
"Just Gallagher?", Mickey asked his sister, "Not Milkovich-Gallagher or something?"  
"No, it's your responsibility to bring on the family name, not mine. I like the name Gallagher"  
"Ukrainian and Irish, I don't think that works out together", he mumbled, while adoring the little girl in his arms.  
I hope you change your mind about this one day, Ian thought smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From that day onwards, it was way more relaxed between Ian and Mickey.  
Mickey didn't put the forced smile on anymore when he saw Ian, when he smiled, it was a real smile. And he didn't press out "sir" anymore, like every fibre of his body wanted to stop him saying it.  
Ian found himself being more and more attracted to the man, this smile and his real, uncensored personality were beautiful to Ian.

"Hey Mick, can I ask you something?", Ian asked when Mickey brought him his coffee like every day.  
"Sure"  
"Why did you call Mandy stupid, when she told you the baby's name?"  
Mickey smiled, "Kateryna was our mom's name and Mykhaila is the female version of my name."  
Ian looked up at him a little bit confused, since when was Mykhaila the female version of Mickey?  
"My actual name is Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, Mr Gallagher ", he grinned and left his office.

Ian swallowed hard, somehow was the way Mickey just said that really sexy...  
He really needed to make clear to Mickey that he liked him... and that he found him really fucking hot.

Every Morning Ian walked into the office, he was greeted with a "Morning, Gallagher" and answered "Morning, Mick" and Mickey always smiled at him in a special way that made Ian's heart flutter.  
Ian had no Idea, if he just imagined it, but Mickey seemed to always walk slower than usual when he brought him his coffee, bit his lip slightly when he put the mug down and walked out of his office, as if he knew, that Ian starred at his ass.

"You know, that you don't have to bring me my coffee, right?", Ian asked one day, a few months after Kateryna's birth.  
"Maybe I want to do it" Mickey said, his hands resting on Ian's desk, slightly bend over it, "No lunch today?"  
"No, I, uh, I forgot it at home, I guess. I'll get something from the place across the street in a minute."  
"You can only take your meds with lunch, right?", he asked looking at all the papers in front of Ian, "You don't have time for this, I'll get you your lunch."  
Mickey turned around and walked to the door.  
"You don't have to-"  
"I know", Mickey said, "I'm hungry too, Gallagher"  
Ian smiled when Mickey left.  
His ass looks fucking fantastic in Jeans, Ian thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey where are you going?", Ian asked, when Mickey brought him his lunch and wanted to leave the office again.  
"What do you mean?"  
"There are no meetings for another hour, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why don't you stay here and eat with me?", Ian asked, Mickey hesitated but eventually sat down across from him.  
Ian and Mickey smiled simultaneously and opened the boxes with the food.

They started talking about random stuff, food, movies, annoying siblings and the southside.  
"I was wondering", Ian said at some point, "What happened between you and your dad?"  
Mickey froze, a plastic fork hanging in the middle of the air, he put it down again.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to overstep a line here", Ian apologized with a compassionate smile.  
"No, it's okay. My dad, uh, found something in my room...", Mickey bit his lip and stared at his food, he chuckled suddenly, "Porn magazines, gay porn", he admitted.

Ian raised his eyebrows "Oh, fuck", Ian chuckled.  
"Yeah, let's just say, he didn't like it and we have a lot of guns at home."  
Ian bit his bottom lip lightly, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, he's in prison for a long time now, so I don't have to deal with that piece of shit anymore"  
"And don't need to hide the gay porn", Ian grinned.  
"Yeah, that's good too", Mickey chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening, Ian wanted to visit Mandy and Lip, Mickey still sat at Mandy's desk, organising documents in some files.  
"Hey, I wanted to go to Mandy and the Baby, wanna join me?"  
"Sorry, can't, I need to finish this one up, put it away and I wanted to check on the files that you need tomorrow, so I don't have to do that in the morning.", he said tiredly.  
"Are you okay? You sound exhausted."  
"Well, one of us can't have caffeine in his office and both of us need to work without it. You're just used to it."

Ian smiled at him, he didn't realise Mickey didn't drink any real coffee anymore, but just the decaf shit Ian had to drink every day.  
"You know, you could just get a coffee from the place down the street"  
"Ain't got money for that shit, and it's not even worth the money, did you ever try that Starbuck's shit? That's not fucking coffee, that's just foam and sugar."  
Ian smiled at him, "Come on, you can do that stuff tomorrow, there is no rush."  
"When Mandy comes back, I want her to have as little extra stress as possible, so I have to get through her fucking stupid system and keep this shit organised, in the right time."

Ian adored Mickey, how much he loved his sister and his niece – visiting Mandy and taking Mickey with him was a regular occurrence – seeing Mickey play with little Kateryna was just perfection. Ian loved how hard Mickey worked, because it was important to his sister and because he was grateful for that chance Ian gave him.  
The Ginger could just stare at the other man for hours.

"Mickey, you don't need to finish that up tonight though, there's enough time until Mandy comes back, and the next weeks should be less full."  
Mickey looked up at him, eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"Ian, Mandy's coming back next month"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since Ian realised, that Mandy would be back and Mickey gone sooner than he thought, the tension in the office increased like hell.  
Ian wanted to be with Mickey, he was extremely attracted to him – he wanted him as boyfriend, as lover, live with him, love him, fuck him. He spent the last months dreaming about the man, dreaming about some possible future together, without knowing if Mickey felt the same, and didn't notice his time running out.

Mickey brought him his coffee again, bending over the desk to place the mug next to Ian, instead of walking around it like usual.  
"Thanks, Mick", he looked him up and down, he wore a button up shirt like every day, but today, it seemed to be tighter than his usual shirts... way, way tighter "That's a nice shirt", he muttered.  
Mickey grinned cheekily.  
"That's a very gay thing to say", Mickey whispered, they stared each other in the eyes.  
No one said anything, they just looked at each other, like they waited for the other one to do something.

Suddenly the telephone on Mickey's desk rang.  
"I need to get that", Mickey said, grinning at the redhead.  
He left the office, showing off his ass in those amazingly fitting jeans.

Later, after Ian's last client left, Mickey came back into the office.  
"Hey, I'm almost done for today, you mind if I leave early? Lip's doing a double shift today and works until midnight, I wanna check on Mandy and Kateryna."  
"Yeah, sure, say hi from me, will you?"  
Mickey nodded and walked further into the office, walked around the desk and put a file down in front of him.  
"Okay, that's important for tomorrow. You need to read that thoroughly, you're not coming into the office in the morning, you need to be in the... whatever it's called prison in the north, at 9 o'clock. Meet up with Mr Looks-like-an-ugly-owl."

Ian looked at him, how he stood next to him, half bend over the desk. Ian leaned back a bit, getting a look on the ass of the beautiful man.  
Suddenly, Mickey slowly turned around and leaned against the desk and licked his bottom lip, looking at his boss.  
"You've been staring for over six months now, Gallagher. You gonna do something at one point, or you're gonna wait until I'm gone?"  
Ian swallowed hard and looked up at him.  
"That would count as sexual harassment at work.", he whispered.  
"It doesn't if I want it", Mickey replied.  
"Well, you didn't study law"  
"So, you wanna wait until Mandy's back and I'm in some shithole in the southside and miss out on the chance to fuck me in this office?"

They were back to staring at each other, until Ian suddenly got up from his chair and kissed Mickey, he pulled him close, running his hand through his black hair and Mickey wrapped his arms around the Gallagher.  
Mickey pushed the stupid suit jacket from his shoulders, let it sink to the ground. The Milkovich ran his hands up his arms and his neck, cupping his cheek gently.  
Ian hoisted Mickey up on his desk.  
"Mind the damn files, will ya? I don't organise all day for nothing", Mickey mumbled while trying to open the stupid buttons on Ian's shirt.

Ian just chuckled and tried to open Mickey's shirt as well.  
"Stupid button ups. I'm gonna set a new Dress Code, just boxers from now on"  
"Sounds good, just rip it open, it's too small anyways", Mickey whispered while finally making it to unbutton Ian's shirt.  
The redhead ripped the others shirt open, a few buttons flew around the office, making Mickey chuckle.

The black-haired man ran his hands down Ian's body until he got to his belt, loosening it and opened his pants. He didn't want to lose any more time and made that very clear.  
Mickey pushed Ian back into his chair and hopped off the desk – yes, he was so small that his feet didn't reach the ground when he sat on it – and kneeled down in front of the ginger.

Ian stared down at him in disbelief, as Mickey got his cock out of his boxers and grinned at him before just taking it into his mouth as far as he could.  
Ian threw his head back and moaned loudly. Mickey started bobbing his head up and down, sucked on the tip, licked the length up and down and bobbed his head again, taking his dick in more and more.  
Ian was a mess within seconds, no one has ever blown him that good!  
Mickey relaxed his throat, taking Ian's dick in further, until he deepthroated him, Ian moaned loudly, feeling the wet, tight head of Mickey's mouth around him. He wanted to stop his hips from jerking forwards, but he couldn't – half accidently fucking into Mickey's mouth.  
He looked down, afraid he might have overstepped a line, but Mickey only closed his eyes and hummed in response, sending vibrations through his dick – he liked it, holy shit!

Ian smirked and continued to jerk his hips forwards gently, fucking Mickey's throat, Ian's hands running through Mickey's hair, messing it up - until Mickey eventually pulled away.  
The Milkovich grinned at him and stood up again, Ian was still sitting in his chair and pulled his head close, kissing him again.  
The Gallagher's hands wandered down Mickey's half naked body until he got to his jeans. He fumbled with the belt and the buttons of the jeans and hummed contently as both items along with Mickey's boxers hit the ground.

Ian leaned down, jerking Mickey off and wanting to return the favour, but Mickey stopped him.  
"Ain't got fucking time for that Gallagher, you spent the last months daydreaming, finally fuck me now", Mickey panted.  
Ian nodded, "Turn around", he ordered.

Mickey turned around, slightly bending over the desk again, he hurried to put some of the files in a corner of the desk and scooted the computer away as far as he could without it falling off the edge.  
In the meantime, Ian got lube and a condom out of one of the drawers in the desk and spread the liquid on his fingers.

Ian rubbed the stuff on Mickey's hole, hearing the other man moan lowly while he swatted the last document away, finally being able to bend over the table properly, giving Ian an even better look on his ass.  
Ian got on his knees and circled Mickey's hole with his finger, slowly pushing in, while kneading his ass cheek with his other hand.

Addionaly to his long finger inside of Mickey, Ian started to slowly lick a stripe up between his cheeks, earning an even more desperate groan than before.  
Ian circled his tongue around Mickeys hole, sometimes flatting his tongue licking, sometimes pushing into him slightly with the tip of his tongue. He pulled away for a second, pulling his finger out but went back to pushing his tongue past the tight muscle ring again, now adding two fingers, using them to open Mickey up, slowly preparing him for his dick. Mickey moaned loudly he was so damn close to hitting his prostate, Ian crooked his fingers slightly and Mickey almost yelled.  
"Fuck, right there", he moaned, a bit embarrassed over the loud noises he let escape.

Mickey couldn't even remember the last time he actually got dick. In Prison, he had to do all the fucking, because he didn't want to end up somebody's bitch. And since he got out, he only had eyes for a certain redhead that rimmed him right now. So, the only attention paid to his ass in the past five years came from himself and some small dildos – alone the feeling of Ian's fingers and tongue was a thousand times better.  
But he had had Ian's dick already in his mouth, it was nice and thick, He wanted it up his ass, now!

Ian eventually pulled back and kissed his way up from Mickey's ass up his spine to his neck.  
By now he was working three fingers in and out of the Milkovich.  
"You ready?", he asked in a husky voice, Mickey could only hum in response, unable to form coherent sentences by now.

Ian applied the condom and rubbed the lube on his cock, he spread Mickey's cheeks apart and guided his dick into the man.  
With every inch he pushed in, Mickey's long moan got louder.  
"Fuck", he breathed when Ian bottomed out and ran his hands up and down his sides.

Ian started to thrust into him in a steady pace, slow at first.  
"That's all you got, Gallagher? Come on, I haven't had a good fuck in ages, don't let me down", Mickey said cockily.  
Ian grinned at him and pushed him down on his desk, fucking into him faster.  
"Yeah, that's more like it", Mickey chuckled, moaning at the end of his sentence.

Ian's grin grew wider every time Mickey's noises would get a tad bit louder.  
"The damn cleaning lady will hear you", Ian whispered in his ear and sucked a hickey on his neck.  
"Her name is Estefania, she's nice. I talk to her sometimes- uhh- when you're already gone.... Uh, uh, fuck, she always asks, when you'll finally get on me", he chuckled and moaned while talking, "Always seems disappointed when there's no cum to clean up."  
Mickey felt Ian's grin on his shoulder.  
"Fuck, right there!", he yelled, when Ian hit his prostate again.

Ian gripped Mickey's sides so tightly, he was afraid, he'll leave bruises on the man, Mickey didn't seem to mind in the slightest.  
He was a moaning mess, lying flat on the desk, hands gripping tightly on the edge, he sneaked one hand under the table jerking himself off, the redhead was hitting his prostate dead on and Mickey couldn't even think in coherent sentences.  
Ian wasn't any better, he thrusted into the other man hard and fast, getting slightly sloppier the closer he got to his climax, he moaned into his ear.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum", Mickey groaned and a few minutes later, during which only their skin slapping together, and their moans were heard in the room, he came over his own hand, cum dripping from his dick to the floor.  
Ian kept pounding into him, while massaging soothing circles into Mickey's skin.  
Mickey kept groaning, Ian wanted to finish quickly, so Mickey wouldn't feel uncomfortable from oversensitivity.  
Ian moaned loudly as he finally came deep inside of Mickey.

After a moment, Ian pulled out of Mickey and sat back on his chair, panting.  
Mickey still lay on the desk, Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey by his hips to him, on his lap.  
The Milkovich swung his legs over the arm rest of Ian's chair and leaned his head on the Gallagher's chest, an arm around his neck.  
"Fuck, that was good", Mickey panted and pressed a kiss on Ian's chest.

"I wanted to do that since Mandy brought you here for the first time. You and Mandy bickered the whole time, it was really funny."  
"I wanted to do that since Mandy showed me a picture of you, when I asked her, if the guy I have to work for is at least hot"  
"Okay, you win this round.", Ian chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ian came into the office the next day around noon after his meeting with a client in prison – Mickey was right he looked like an ugly owl – he was greeted with "Mornin', fire crotch"  
Ian looked at a grinning Mickey, he sat at Mandy's desk like usual and held a yellow post-it in his hand, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Ian looked at him confused and walked over, snatching the post-it from Mickey.  
"You finally fucked boss, Happy for you Mick, ask for raise – Estefania"  
Ian raised his eyebrows and then started laughing, Mickey laughed as well, until Ian leaned over the desk and pulled him into a kiss.

"So, about that raise...", Mickey smiled, "Not for me, for Mandy"  
"Now you're sleeping her way up to the top, huh?"  
"I wouldn't mind doing it again, no matter the reason", he smirked.

Ian glanced over to his office.  
"Don't even think about it, you got a client coming in fifteen minutes."  
"That's enough time for a blowjob."  
"Get your horny ass behind your desk, take your pills, I'll suck you off after that stuck-up Bitch is gone again."  
"Promise?"  
Mickey licked over his bottom lip, "Promise, fire crotch"

Ian turned around grinning.  
"Oh, and the fucking hickey, Gallagher, really? How old are you? Sixteen?"  
Ian just laughed while walking into his office, "You liked it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later.

Ian came home after a long day in court.  
"Babe?", he yelled through the apartment.  
A pale face darted out of their bedroom.  
"Will you shut your fucking mouth?!", he whisper-yelled, "I just got Kateryna to finally fall asleep."  
Ian smirked and walked over to him, pecking his lips.  
"And how often did I tell you, to not call me 'Babe'?", he asked, his voice getting soft.  
"Everyday in the last three years", Ian smiled, "I won't stop though, cause you secretly like it"

Mickey tried to angrily glare at him but the sweet smile on the Gallagher's lips made that impossible.  
"You had fun with Kateryna today?", he asked while tugging him on his jacket into the kitchen to grab a drink.  
"Yeah, yeah, fun... I'm fucking exhausted", he chuckled to himself, "If she is like this every day, Mandy and your shithead brother really deserve this fuck-week"  
"It's called honeymoon, not fuck-week"  
"Wake up, it's a fuck week.", Mickey smiled when Ian giggled.

"You gonna take that fucking suit off now and wear something normal, or what?"  
"The suit used to turn you on", Ian remined him cockily.  
"It still does, but there is a toddler lying in our bed for the next week. So, do me a favour, and wear those really ugly pyjama pants, will you? The horrible ones with the dinosaurs. You're a grown man and they're too small, it looks fucking ridiculous."  
"You would fuck me even if I wear the horrible pyjama pants"  
Mickey bit his lip and sighed.

"You're so cute when you're grumpy and sex-deprived.", Ian smiled, and pulled Mickey into a hug, "I've missed you the whole day"  
Mickey sighed and leaned into the warm embrace, "You always get so emotional around our anniversary, you ever noticed that?"  
"That's not true"  
"Yeah it is, every year. Next week it's already three years since the day you banged me in your office, if that doesn't sound romantic, than what does, mhm?"  
"Don't be such a dick, you're a sappy romantic at heart and we both know it", he kissed his cheek.

"No, I'm not, just because I do... what boyfriends do, doesn't mean I'm some kind of sappy fag", he rambled slightly embarrassed.  
"A very loving, very sappy boyfriend, who I love more than anything else in the world, my Mikhailo", Ian whispered and pulled away from the hug to kiss Mickey on his lips.  
"Really? Could you tell Liam, it's about a bet"  
Ian laughed light-heartedly and kissed him again, sweet and innocent.


End file.
